Better to Light a Candle
by AnimePrincessReborn
Summary: Then to Curse the Darkness. But what if your darkness is this annoying feeling you have for someone you want only to despise? The Challenge is: she will love him, but she will fight with everything she is to make sure he fails.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Chapter one of what I hope to be a great story that you all will love.  
>the first two chapters are a bit choppy, I am unsure how to fix them without changing too much, so bear with it and give me a shot kay?<strong>

**Disclaimer- all rights to those who deserve them. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Face it already Zel, if you can't do this then you can't come tonight."<p>

"But I don't see what going to the party tonight has to do with-"

"It's not the action I'm telling you to do it's me, taking on your older brother and doing you the favor of convincing him to let you go to the party with us." The sandy haired boy finished and leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. He grinned cockily at the smaller blonde in front of him. He knew she would do it, he had faith in her, and of course he would advocate for her, but this was an opportunity too good to pass up. Zelda was too fun to mess with.

The blonde lifted her arm and rested her hand on her hip, while sending a cold glare at the arrogant boy. Goddesses he was so annoying! Why did he have to be so mean and arrogant and cocky and….cool. Even his pose screamed look at me I ooze awesome. She hated it. Being cool was one thing, being cool and knowing it was another, but being cool and knowing it then openly expressing how awesome you are it was ….ugh she turned and faced the door again. If she did what he said, he would convince Sheik to take her to the party with them. She took a deep breath then a step forward. One foot in front of the other…

She entered the room and looked around…goddesses did it smell disgusting in here. Was this pungent odor the natural smell or was it because the rumors were true and boys were as gross as she figured they were. Pride started to swell in her chest. Ha. Take that Link. She had done it. Before she could go in any farther, physically or in her mental rant; she felt herself get pulled back roughly by the bottom of her shirt. In a flash she found herself behind the garbage can in the cubby hole within the boy's restroom, Link's hand covering mouth.

She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, he gripped tighter. How the hell did he slide behind her so fast? Why did he have her like this? she looked up at the blonde boy and felt heat rise to her face. He was so close…she needed to move away. Problem was the more she wiggled the tighter he held.

"Listen!" he hissed in her ear.

She quit her wiggling and listened closely. She heard footsteps approaching, fast. The footsteps grew louder; right outside the door. The two held their breath as the door swung open and brought an image of feet that went with the ominous footsteps.

The two looked up and saw it was Onox, dean of discipline. He made his way over to one of the urinals. Chills went up Zelda's spine, if she was found here, she would recieve a week of detention…maybe more and if Link was found with her…then there would be no saving her…she would get expelled no doubt.

Link let out a slow quiet breath. He felt Zelda shiver, and realized he had done it on her neck. He smirked; she was sensitive, a new way to play with her. He quickly wiped the thought from his mind. There would be time for that later. For now he had to rescue her from the bathroom without her getting caught. A pair of feet approached the trashcan.

Link looked up hoping it was someone he knew. He saw red hair hanging in front the face. What luck! He shot his hand out and tapped the leg of the boy. Looking down surprised a pair of bright green eyes met his blue ones. Ralph. The red headed boy tilted his head to the side in confusion. Link moved his arm slightly removing the shield he had created, to reveal a horrified looking Zelda.

The red head bit his lip trying not to laugh. Link tapped his leg again to capture his attention. He mouthed "distract him" and pointed to Onox. Ralph rolled his eyes and shot Link a look that clearly meant you WILL owe me one for this. A resounding flush echoed throughout the tiled room and Link ducked back into his hiding place pressing Zelda further out of view again. Another boy walked out of one of the stalls. Goddesses, how many guys were in here?

Ralph exited the bathroom. Time seemed to travel in slow motion as they waited for Ralph to pull through for them. Minutes later a loud crash was heard, echoing throughout the school. Link stifled his laughter behind his hand. Zelda looked at him her wide amethyst eyes full of shock. What did the crazy red head do? Onox looked quickly to the door and then down. He sighed and flushed the urinal before he rushed out it. Several moments passed before Link cautiously pushed Zelda off him and into the hole further. He stood and walked from his hidey hole. He investigated the rest of the bathroom and saw it was empty.

He walked to the door and opened it peering out around the side to see if the coast was clear. No one as well. A crackly woman's voice came on over the intercom.

"New announcement to all teachers and students. The western staircase will be closed for the rest of the school day. Sorry for the inconvenience." Link listened and nodded in approval. Trust Ralph to fix obstacles quick and superbly. He would need to ask the red head later what he did. He whispered into the bathroom for Zelda to come out.

Cautiously the girl came out from behind the trashcan. She walked up behind Link who led her out of the bathroom and down the hallway to the eastern staircase. They began their ascension upstairs to the library where Zelda was supposed to be having a free period. Link had been skipping when Zelda had seen him walking down the hallway. They reached the library and peered through the window. Kourme was on duty today. Zelda cringed. While the woman was old, she was ruthless. There was no way she would let Zelda in without a pass. The bell rang ten minutes ago.

She sighed and readied herself for punishment. Link laid a hand on her shoulder and winked.

"I got this." Zelda looked at him confused. Got what?

Leading her to the door he entered and approached Kourme. The old hag looked up at the boy and rolled her eyes.

"Ah well if it isn't Link. Not making trouble I hope young man?" Link smiled charmingly at the woman.

"Awe, Kourme. Me? Trouble? I'm injured and offended you would think such a negative thought of me!" Link said in mock hurt. The woman gave him a skeptical look, and caved. The boy did have a dazzling smile. She chuckled.

"No, of course not, but really dear what is it you want? Don't you need to be in class?" Seeing her chance while the old woman was distracted, Zelda made her way inside the library quietly, going all the way to back like she had been there all along.

"Can't I want to see you? It has been a while…" Link's charming voice grew fainter the farther she moved from him. Did the boy not have any shame? She felt slightly sick inside from the boy's show. She retreated to the back and took a book from the shelf. She felt tired from the fade of adrenaline. And gross. She had realized that something had been on the floor of that restroom, something that smelled appalling and now had scented her. She started to gag from the idea of what it could be. She stopped herself and held her breath. Now was not the time to freak. School was almost over, she would go straight home and shower. Then it would be like it never happened.

She stared at her book she had picked up to be, inconspicuous. Hyrule: A History. The title read proudly. The blonde made a face. Who wrote crap like this…? She sighed and opened the book, attempting to concentrate on it instead of the terrible odor encasing her body. Only twenty minutes left.

Link continued to stand up at the desk and dazzle the tiny librarian. This woman was known for being quite evil, if you don't play her right. Out of the corner of his eye he had seen Zelda make her way to the back of the library and then vanish out of sight. He felt bemused at the small girl's near freak out. He wondered what would be in store for him later on as payback. The signal bell for the end of school echoed through the quiet halls. Link flashed his sexy smile at the tiny old woman.

"It was amazing seeing you ma'am but I have to head home now. Don't worry though I'll be back sometimes soon." He winked at the woman. The woman shooed him away cackling to herself saying he was such a trouble maker. Link smirked again and exited through the door.

He stood leaning against the wall across from the library door. He figured this would be a good spot to wait for Sheik and Ralph to show.

Zelda was the last to exit the library. She wanted to be noticed as little as possible the last possible thing she needed was-

"Zelda!" a high pitched shriek came from down the hall. That. The last thing she needed was her nosy best friends coming to find her and make sure she was well. She tensed her body ready for the impact. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her. A tight hug soon followed. For a person of small stature Saria had a lot of strength. Turning Zelda gave her friend a weak smile. She met her bright blue eyes that were shining with happiness and felt a little better. Saria had a nice happy effect like that.

She leaned to the right and peered around the green haired girl. She found Malon, Ruto, and Navi all pretty much lined up behind Saria. She imagined they all had been found much the same way she had. She looked each girl up and down studying them. Upon further observation she saw they all looked rather tired and wanted to go home. Fridays did that to you. So her shower was in no danger.

"Hey Saria, Hey…Everyone else…" she said peering around Saria looking at the line of people. Malon smiled big and ran to glomp Zelda. The blonde tried to back off before the red head made full impact but failed and was once again tightly squeezed into a hug. The other girls waved and smiled at Zelda. She sighed now her shower would be postponed.

"Hey Zel what are you doing today?" Malon asked eagerly. Zelda perked up more. An opening to escape…or was it a trap? She decided to take her chance.

"Going home and taking a shower. I had an unfortunate incident happen to me today and I feel dirty." Saria opened her mouth to ask what the blonde had meant when she had been interrupted by an incredibly thrilled Ruto.

"Speaking of incidents, do you guys know why the staircase was closed?" she smiled eager for replies, clearly knowing the answer. Everyone shook their heads and waited in silence. Finally after figuring she wouldn't say anything without proper answer, Navi spoke up.

"Why was it closed off?" the blue haired girl said dully. She stared at the expectant girl. Ruto smiled brightly.

"The Janitor was, taking a rolling cart of paint to work on a classroom you know, that one that had been destroyed "mysteriously", no real mystery in that we all know who did it, anyway, he turned around for a moment and when he turned back the cart was rolling down the steps with the paint splattering everywhere! It was a royally wicked mess…goddesses I'd hate to be him. So sad for Mr. Janitor man" Ruto giggled behind her hands and flipped her aqua hair. Clearly she felt no pity for Mr. Janitor man. Zelda thought about it for a moment coming to a realization and felt a wave of amusement pass through her. So that's what Ralph did. She wondered how he pulled it off.

At that moment Navi's younger siblings chose to come running down the hallway. The twins were a interesting twosome who acted like toddlers in the bodies of 8 year olds, when they were as a matter of fact eleven years old. They two were identical in every way except gender, with short blonde hair and slender, frail bodies. They took every opportunity offered to them to make trouble. Blue eyes glowing with mischief, they ran right by the group of girls. Navi turned to ask them what they were up to, suspicious of their presence in the high school building. Moments later the answer became clear.

"Come back here you two little brats! Don't think for a second I won't beat the shit out of you! I don't care who you are, or how old for that matter." A beefcake of a man turned the corner down the hall. Navi narrowed her deep blue eyes and huffed. Pushing her hair out of her face she started toward the boy. She always had to bail the twins out of trouble. In the blink of an eye the human meat cake was on the floor completely confused and aggravated. He started sputtering a slur of profanities till he looked up and saw the towering figure that had pushed him down.

Out of the shadows he crept and with a sinister cackle the student leered over the fallen boy. He was lanky and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Clad in a bright red hooded jacket, it was one that zipped all the way up masking his true face. To all those passing, he was truly the villain in this scenario.  
>"Hey there, Groose." An eerie voice came from within the darkness of the hood. Barely audible Zelda who was the closest to the aciton had to strain to hear him speak. Groose looked up angrily.<p>

"What do you think you're doing freak? I was trying to pummel those kids, and you-" he was cut off by a swift kick to the gut.

"I stopped you form making a big mistake. Don't make it again. I will not be so generous next time." The hooded boy spun around and swiftly walked off down the hall, turning into the first hall that he came to. Giggling, the twins followed behind the boy. Zelda took careful notice in his attire and watched him walk away noting, that on the back of his jack a strange skull like symbol was centered. She tried to place the boy. Had she seen him here before?

Groose stood angrily and walked past the girls fast; hiding his pink face in a weak attempt for them to not see him embarrassed. Unfazed, Zelda continued to stare after the place the hooded boy went. She was truly bothered that she could not place him.  
>_<p>

Link was dazed staring at the wall across from him. He was totally out of it, and his friends were currently at a loss. Sheik sighed and lightly punched his friend on the shoulder to break him out of it. God his friend was such a spazz. Link jumped, realizing that he was no longer alone.

"Hey, you okay man? You look way out of it." Sheik commented. Link wasn't the pensive type, so something had to be on the blonde's mind.

The blonde boy shook his head and gave a weak smile at the crimson eyed boy. Sheik raised his eyebrow skeptically and pushed Link towards the door.

"C'mon you , we need to find my sister so we can exit out of here and ride to my house. That party tonight is going to be awesome….pretty sure Veran's gonna be there…I bet college has been treating her well." Sheik looked off into the empty hallway sighing happily. Veran was now a college student, but she had been a transfer student when the boys had first met her. The chick was….extremely hot to say the least.

"If you're looking for Zelda, you want to turn around and go that way. She came out the other door and is standing outside the front office waiting for you." Ralph said in a low voice. The redhead was standing behind the two boys pointing behind them, indicating where to go. He had somehow managed to sneak up behind them without making a sound.

"Hey you made it." Link said. Ralph raised an eyebrow at him and started to where the girls were. Of course he made it. He was Ralph.

Zelda gasped and happily skipped to her brother in relief when she saw him. She could go home now! Feeling lighter then she had all day she hugged Sheik tightly.

"Well I'm happy to see you too Zel, why are you in such a good mood though?" Sheik looked relatively confused. Zelda smiled up happily at him.

"you're going to bring me home! That is all I want right now is to go home!" Sheik laughed and patted her head. Zelda swatted her brother's hand away. She hated that. She was not a child anymore. Grabbing her stuff she waved good bye to her friends and made her way out the door before they could chase her down. Link smiled bemused at the small girl. She was an interesting one…

They arrived at Sheik's car, accurately dubbed by Mido as the "shitacular crapmobile". It was either that or Sidney but he decided that it was too pretty of a name for the car. The car was a black color fading and peeling on both bumpers. It had rust on every piece that was metal and made this terrible sound whenever it was cold outside and needed to be driven. The car hated cold.

As crappy as Sheik's car was, none of the boys ever complained about it. Sheik was the only one willing to drive them anywhere, plus he loved his crummy car. Link sighed as he clambered in the back seat next to Ralph. He had almost forgotten the backseat law. By rule of Sheik: Zelda always s front seat because Sheik doesn't trust his two best friends. Link liked to think of himself as better than that. Like he would ever go for Zelda…all she was, was a fun game for him to play.

"This party tonight is going to be epic!" a new voice said. Link suddenly found himself squished to the side of the car.

"EPIC!" the voice sang again. Link looked over to see Mido sitting next to Ralph who was looking daggers at the smaller boy. He had entered the car uninvited and now he had intruded on their personal and limited space of the back seat.

"I cannot wait to see who shows up. Girls always look so hot at parties…not sure why…it's like they transform…" the strawberry blond began to ramble.

"it's cause their drunk. When their drunk they don't try to be perfect and instead they are people." Ralph answered the hyper boy.

"Speaking of the party tonight….Sheik I ahems have to ask you something. " Link chimed in. here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed! Please go on to chapter 2 or you can you know write me a review :D I always like reading those! <strong>**J**


	2. Chapter 2

**And now for chapter 2~~~ I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p>Vociferous was the word of the night. It was the word used to describe the wild party they were currently at. She had used it in an attempt to show off, he was sure of it, and while highly impressive, it was far from the type of behavior he was used to at parties. If something was loud just fucking say it's loud…<p>

"Wow, this place is quite vociferous." he thought she said. It may have been even more smart sounding then that. Damn long words and big vocabularies. He squinted into the room to try and find her. The room had darkened considerably since someone had busted several lamps moments ago with some foreign flying object. He spotted her moving around, making it hard for him to follow.

Stupid smart people. How had he gotten himself into this mess…how did he lose the fight so easily? He tried to remember.

* * *

><p>Sheik was walking swiftly through the house trying to escape his best friend. He was turning a corner for the fourth time, and attempting to go around the same side table he had been using all afternoon to put distance between him and his close follower. Link was trailing behind him talking as fast as he was willing to try, sounding as convincing as he could.<p>

To any outsider it would have been an incredibly amusing sight; to the two involved it was a turning point in their friendship. Upholding promises was one idiosyncrasy Link promised himself he would never lose. Yet Sheik seemed determined to make him. It was very unfair in the blue eyed blonde's opinion.

"Sheik, c'mon she can go. She'll be fine, it's just one party. Consider this a test, or trial of sorts. We can see how she does. We all had this first party rite of passage. It's necessary for growing up. If not now. When? If not with us. Who?" the darker haired boy attempted his argument again. Sheik stopped and turned sharply to his friend.

"No! That is my little baby sister! She can't come!" he glared angrily at Link. Like hell he would let Zelda go to a party, especially one at Romani Ranch. Cremia threw wild parties that almost always had some sort of illegal activity. Between the amount of underage drinking and the shady characters who continued to show up from her college classes, Cremia's house was far from a decent place for Zelda let alone Cremia's little sister Romani.

"But she is only one year younger…that's not too bad….I mean-" Link stopped his plea short. Zelda came walking by, holding a phone to her ear nonchalantly and talking happily to someone on the other end. She had changed out of her school clothes into a skirt that wasn't very clothing like…neither of the boys had ever seen it before. It had to have been Ruto's doing…Sheik lifted an eyebrow at the gawking blonde.

"Exactly my point. My not too little, little sister. She attracts attention and I will not have her ruined." his crimson eyes were blazing, daring Link to keep up the fight. The sandy haired boy knew he had to keep trying though. He always kept his word. Always.

"What about Tetra? You have her too! You can make her teenage years party -less and tame. You have protected Zelda for so long. Move onto Tet."

"I don't need to do that for Tetra…I'm pretty sure she is some sort of pirate hippie alien anyway…she doesn't need protection." Sheik leaned against the wall staring up at the ceiling in a daze. Link smirked, his victory was in sight. Bringing up Tetra always puzzled Sheik. There was something about his baby sister, something that had happened between them and since then he got a troubled look every time she was brought up.

"C'mon, Sheik, she really wants to go to this party, and well…I kinda promised her I would make sure you said yes…she even paid me in a way" he admitted rather guiltily. Sheik's expression changed dangerously.

"What did you make her do?" anger started to rise in the crimson eyed boy's voice. He turned and stared intently at Link, who took a step back.

"Nothing too serious. I just told her to walk into the boys' bathroom for a minute. She didn't get caught. You know I'd never let anything happen to Zel." he smiled weakly under Sheiks intense gaze. The lighter haired boy's face relaxed and he cocked an eyebrow.

"I see…so this is your doing and you got her hopes up. Well fine then. She can go." he glanced over at his sister who was still chatting away happily. Link grinned. Victory.

"Awesome, I'll tell her…" he began striding over to Zelda and was stopped by Sheik's hand on his shoulder.

"You're her bodyguard though. Have fun."

* * *

><p>Ah, now he remembered. It was all her fault. Just like him hardly being able to keep up with her and her social butterfly of a best friend. That was her fault too.<p>

Sighing, the blonde took another sip of his drink. A soft drink…blech. But he was in charge of her therefore he had to make sure he was alert and watchful of Zelda the wise. Or else Sheik would surely make good of that promise of stealing his balls and throwing them to Valoo. He hated Valoo. Whatever that thing was. He considered texting Sheik and asking him one more time. He knew it was some sort of reptile, then again as annoyed as the boy acted every time Link asked he never seemed one hundred percent sure about the creature's species himself. Even Zelda admitted once she had no idea what Valoo was and wished for a more normal pet. He looked to where he last saw Zelda and realized she had moved again.

Frowning and taking another sip he scanned the party floor searching for his child he had to baby-sit. In one corner of the room, decorated with a picture of a cow he sighted Sheik and Mido making nice with…some girl, upon closer inspection, a wave of jealousy swept through him. They were talking to Jolene…of course. That could have been him…he continued to look around and sighted Zelda and her crazy friend Malon close to the center of the room.

They were talking and having what appeared to be a really good time. Well, at least she was happy… he huffed and took one last swig of his drink. She looked to be fine so he felt absolutely no need to get any closer to her. Walking over to the garbage, he threw his cup in the trashcan and stared off into the kitchen. Dazing out some, he was brought back when he felt a soft touch against his skin and looked to his hand.

A long elegant hand brushed his, catching his bored attention easy. He followed the smooth skin all the way up the arm to the shoulder neck and eventually visage of a familiar face.

"Well, aren't you a sight…not feeling like flirting and charming all the girls here tonight?" the young woman asked silkily. Link smirked.

"What, no proper greeting?" he met the woman's bright gaze.

"Ah, my apologies; let me correct all this. Hello, Link, how are you tonight." she purred. Link chuckled and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Hello, Midna. I am doing horrible tonight. How about yourself?" he answered in a rather bored tone. Midna let out a giggle at his bland reply.

"I am well. But enough about me, what plagues you, dearest Link." mock concern dripping in her tone. She laid a concerned hand on his shoulder. Meeting his bored gaze with playfulness.

"Ah, well, I am playing body guard for princess Zelda you see. I must make sure she does not lose her innocence for then prince Sheik will take my family jewels and give them to a dragon." Link grinned boyishly.

"Innocence? Zelda? Please." mischief was dancing in her orange eyes. Link couldn't help it, he took her bait.

"What are you talking about? Zelda hasn't ever done anything. Sheik is always proud to admit that. He believes he deserves some award for never exposing Zelda to any sexual activity, that fact alone gives him pride." he said confusion lining his tone.

"Oh, Sheik is sooo very wrong. My dear cousin Zel-Zel and I have experimented many a time with each other. She is quite confident up to at least second base. The brother can protect her from everyone but me." she giggled a rather out of character high pitched giggle. Link felt his eye twitch.

"But…you're cousins…" he managed to get out…he was stunned.

" Yes we are, and as family it is my responsibility to help and teach my cousin in a time of need. In this case I had to help a poor deprived little girl learn, and fulfill a new need. And goddesses was she in need." the orange haired girl winked and grinned some more.

Link felt his eye twitch again.

He wasn't sure what to be upset about most. The fact it was her cousin that Zelda had her first sexual experience with, the fact that cousin was Midna who gave it to her, or that his poor best friend Sheik was living a lie where he believed he had stopped everything. His thoughts stopped abruptly upon hearing a noise.

* * *

><p>Zelda was having a great time. Malon was making sure of that. They had gone around talking to people flirting occasionally here or there. Everything was going perfect. Though she had been wondering the whole night…Why the fuck was that egotistical jerk following her? Wherever she looked, she saw him standing there idly drinking something from a cup. Occasionally they'd lock gazes and he'd narrow his eyes before looking away. For some reason he was feeling hostile towards her. Yet, no matter how many times she moved, bobbed, weaved, or ran he was there watching. It was like he gravitated toward her no matter what, just to make her uncomfortable.<p>

She didn't understand it and it was frustrating her. She looked over to him again, he had moved but only to be closer this time. Oh the nerve of him…but what's this? She saw he was talking to her cousin. Midna was in rather close proximity with him, both smirking at the other. It was sickening to her. Who did he think he was flirting with her like that? Midna could do so much better than the man-whore…

She began walking away from him and towards the staircase, which was fairly out of view from his stand point, but close enough she'd be able to hear them. She was feeling nosy. She heard Midna giggle coupled with Link's chuckle.

What was so funny?

Pacing, she glared angrily from where she stood, aiming it in Link's general direction.

Goddesses, he ruined everything!

She turned around furious and bumped into someone's chest. Looking up at the tall bulky person , her eyes eventually met his. Her body went cold.

"Hey, baby, been looking for you…how you doin beautiful." the guy ran a finger down her cheek. Zelda pulled away and looked up at him scared. He was really big… She stared up into his cloudy gaze. He was drunk and smelled horrible with the pungent scent of alcohol and cologne.

"Awe, c'mon girl…don't be like that…" he stepped closer and dropped a firm hand on her shoulder. She felt petrified of the big oaf. "Why don we go somewhere more private. Like upstairs."

A cold chill ran down her spine. She didn't want to go anywhere with this man. She began to panic. Getting brave, the bulky boy let his hand travel down the front of her shirt. In a flash he forced her up against the wall. She let out a small cry. What was she going to do? He made her feel tiny and defenseless.

"Let her go, Gannondorf. She's with me." Gannondorf turned and stared at Link. The boy let out a short laugh.

Without warning Link had appeared behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah, hey pretty boy…long time no see. How you been…You lil fag. You and that friend of yours admit you're together yet…?" he slurred out.

Link's brows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes at the crude man. The rude comment only fueled his anger that much more. His hands balled into fists prepared for a fight.

Zelda made another noise as Gannondorf turned and looked back to her. Sighing, the blonde boy unclenched his fist. He pushed the asshole aside and grabbed Zelda's hand, tugging her away from her drunken assailant.

"Nuh uh…can't have her fag, not unless you fight me for her…till then she's mine. Don see why you'd want her though…she's a chick and everyone knows your gay as fuck…" he laid another hand on Zelda's shoulder and tried to pull her back. Link gripped her tighter and with one hard tug yanked her away. He moved the two of them away from the staggering idiot.

"Hah, I knew it…you've always been a pussy and I bet that girl is just a good fuck for you so you can try to forget how much of a fag you really are. She's not that great looki-" the boy started to calling after them but was cut off. Link's fist had collided with the side of the bigger boys face knocking him to the ground.

Zelda looked down stunned at the tall boy who now lay in an unconscious heap on the floor. She looked around wildly to see if anyone else had witnessed the heroic act Link had just done. Somehow, most of the party goers didn't notice or didn't care and continued about their business.

Link looked down grumpily at the heap on the floor. Zelda smiled big and grabbed his hand.

"Wow, that was amazing…you got him in one punch…" she looked down and examined his fist making sure it was okay. Not much damage to the outside, a little pink and gradually swelling a bit…

"Are you okay? Is anything broken…?" Link shook his head and smiled bemused at the girl's response to his actions.

"I'm fine. Are you alright? Did he do anything?" Link stared into her eyes, looking for any indication of lingering fear. He could not have her traumatized. Not when there was so much at stake.

"Nope, I was saved just in time by you, hero. Thank you." Zelda smiled. Link chuckled. Now she was calling him hero. Hours ago at school he was a series of profane names including egotistical jerk.

"Yea well…that's my job…the hero.." he returned her smile. The girl giggled and shook her head. She began to walk away. Link stared after her and leaned against the wall. Now he would go back to the side lines and watch. At least until she needed saving again.

* * *

><p>Something had changed in her. She was unstable. Progressively throughout the night, she'd started to stumble and laugh incredibly loud, obnoxiously loud.<p>

With every passing moment it was becoming more and more clear; Zelda had gotten herself drunk.

Maybe not on purpose, in fact, probably not on purpose. There were a lot of people who spiked drinks. But then again, she could have been rebelling against Sheik even more so…either way somehow alcohol had ended up in the princess' cup.

The blonde boy sighed and made his way to where she currently stood giggling at a coat rack.

"Alright, Zel, come with me…I think you have had enough...of whatever that is…" he sighed indicating the cup in her hand. He stole her heavily spiked punch throwing it in a nearby potted plant and grabbed her hand, heading for the door. Zelda let out a girlish giggle and dashed in front of him, jerking his arm forward.

Stumbling out the front door, Zelda was in fits of giggles.

Really, what was so damn funny?

Using both hands to hold her upright, he managed to get her to the car with minimal damage done to her. She may have a few bruises from where he may or may not have gripped her too tightly…but only because she marked up easily. With some difficult maneuvering around the drunken girl and her squirming body that kept trying to escape, he opened the passenger side door and gently pushed her into the seat. He pulled out Sheik's car keys that he had swiped hours earlier from his friend's coat pocket and started the car. In his mind he was designated driver for the night and he would return later for his friends, but only after he made sure Zelda wasn't going anywhere first.

* * *

><p>Over in the shadows, a girlish laugh echoed softly from within a well disguised hiding place. Watching Link attempt to carry Zelda out of the house was an excellent form of entertainment. She wondered how long exactly she could keep up with following them. So far she had watched them go throughout the house, Zelda stumbling everywhere grabbing onto the poor Linky pooh, at one point nearly crushing the boy's face in by pulling him into a wall. Boy was probably feeling that. She let out another giggle and headed to her car.<p>

Knowing Link, he was going to bring her home and the mischievous girl wanted to be there to witness what would happen next. Surely her aunt wouldn't mind her spending the night. And urging the woman to go to bed early probably wouldn't hurt either. Being caught by parents was never really fun. Midna drove off fast before Link could notice her leave before him, though lucky for her, his main concern at this moment was making sure Zelda was buckled in and not touching anything of importance inside the car, including him.

* * *

><p>The drive home couldn't have been longer. Every other minute he was making sure Zelda didn't push the wrong button or touch the gear shift. He sighed with relief upon reaching the front of the house.<p>

He got out quickly and dashed around to Zelda's side of the car and opened the door, helping her out. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down and met his lips with hers.

The darker haired boy's eyes widened in shock. This had to be some sort of sin. Sheik may actually kill him now. He attempted to pull away, Zelda held tighter. Nibbling his lip she managed to shock him enough that she got his mouth open and slipped her tongue inside. Even if it was a betrayal of his best friend…it was… the best damn thing… ever. Regretfully, he kissed her back, pulling her close against his body, enjoying the feeling of their mouths meshing. She pulled back a bit and smiled up at him. A smile on his face as well, Link took a step back to let her move towards her house.

She took one step out and opened her mouth. All that came out was a spew of puke covering her front, and Link's shirt…and his shoes…and his pants… Zelda faltered for a moment and began to sway, falling to the left.

He caught her with a grunt and lifted her bridal style, ignoring the vomit of now. Groaning, she closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder.

He began walking up the steps to the front door. He felt dirty and disgusted. Not only was he going to have to shower, but he had to figure out what he was going to do with Zelda as well. She couldn't sleep like this.

* * *

><p>Midna watched from the window. A part of her knew she should come out and offer to help, but it was just too much fun watching what would happen next. She knew how Zelda had carried a torch for Link, everyone had at some point , but unlike everyone else, Zel never stopped. Most girls stopped once they saw Link and Zelda together. The chemistry between the two was thick with possibilities. Yet, neither of them knew… Link had always been blinded and never saw her as more than his best friend's younger sister. Zelda, on the other hand, was in plain denial. Midna had been trying to figure out for years how to make them both realize it, looking for some sort of catalyst to spark something in them. But stupid is as stupid does…<p>

Sighing, she moved to a new hiding place and watched Link carry Zelda inside. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, a new light in his eyes. Could the kiss have been enough for him to see that Zelda was actually a girl? She looked closer at his expression; noting that despite the vomit covered shirt and passed out girl in his arms he looked remarkably confused rather than disgusted or angry. The orange haired girl felt like some creepy stalker hiding in the shadows so he wouldn't notice as he carried her upstairs to her room. However, that was hardly important because she may have just witnessed the very catalyst she'd been trying to create between the two blind fools.

* * *

><p>His first order of business was to get a wet washcloth and wipe the puke off of her face and try to clean her up. While her stupid ass deserved to stay all gross, he couldn't bring himself to leave her.<p>

She was still a sweet girl whether or not she got passed out drunk . He found a small white washcloth under her bathroom sink and wet it under the faucet with some warm water.

Cursing under his breath about how never again he would advocate for her he returned to her room and walked over to her laying passed out on the bed. He gently wiped her mouth and chin off. Down her throat and… He stopped…was it really right of him to strip her down and get the rest.?

He swallowed and looked down. All he had to do was change her shirt so she didn't wake up smelling like old alcohol and puke. It wasn't like he hadn't seen a topless girl before. Steadying himself he went to her dresser and took out one for her night shirts. He carefully slipped her puke covered shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Wiping the washcloth over the top of her chest he got the remaining vomit off and slipped the new clean shirt over her head. He picked her up again and pulled the covers back. Gently laying her back in her bed Link covered her up and silently walked out of the room.

Crisis averted. He felt proud of himself for doing such a nice thing. Who would've guessed he'd ever be a do gooder? He made his way to Sheik's room where he opened the closet and took out one of Sheik's shirts. His friend would have to deal with it for now.

* * *

><p>Midna smiled to herself as she watched Link exit the house to return to the party. She leaned up against the wall and started constructing a plan that would keep her entertainment going for a while longer before they both ultimately saw what she'd seen years ago.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>bwahaha...Midna the stalker..<br>Again I hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be a bit different for, ahems proper story progression and because I want to make this an adventure for you guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N-Mother of god has it really been years since i updated? I am SO SORRY! I promise, i will make this up to anyone who wants to keep reading this by adding more...please keep reading guys!_  
><em>~APR<em>

_All the usual things apply here: I do not own this, it is not mine, do not sue me. Thank you :)_

5 years later.

He stood behind the counter of the dreary reception area half listening to the furious business man's tirade about how his bill was exceptionally high…there was no possible way it should be that fucking high, no not at all! The light haired boy pushed his hair out of his eyes and took in a deep breath.  
>"Okay sir let me stop you and your berating for a moment to say , you brought your car to us to be fixed and we told you before we were fixing it that it has a bunch wrong with it, more than what you brought it to us for. Legally you cannot drive something that will malfunction that much on the road safely without endangering the people around you not to mention yourself."<p>

The man blustered about a bit and made faces and started sputtering a lengthy amount of profanities before the boy behind the counter held up his hand to silence him.  
>"Let me put it simply Einstein, it's not within the law to drive that piece of shit unless it was fixed, now its fixed and you can pay me and go on your merry way. You are welcome for saving your life."<br>the man was indignant and his face started to be affected by it by turning a purplish hue. He looked like he was about the explode, when at that moment the tiny tinkling of the doorbell broke his concentrated anger. He tore his hateful glare from the white haired boy long enough to take a look at the daring intruder interfering with his battle.

Creamy long legs peaked out from a side split skirt, anklet bands jingling slightly, she had orange hair cascading down her back and lightly covering her shoulders. She was a sight to behold from toes to the tip top of her head. The customer sharply took in a breath and swallowed. The white haired counter dweller smirked at the vixen who bewitched the waiting room with her presence and pretended to now notice her.  
>"Hey there Midna, what can I do for you?" he asked with extra emphasis on "do for you". The orange haired woman scoffed. "I am here to see your cousin actually, but we'll deal with that in a moment." She brought her gaze to the star struck customer and met his eyes, smiling seductively.<p>

"Shouldn't you be helping this man here though? I mean he is waiting." The boy sniggered into his hand and looked at the portly business man.

"It will be 550 rupees sir." The pudgy man took out his wallet and then a check book. Lingering on her face for a moment more he tore himself way long enough to fill out a check and began mumbling under his breath. Midna brought her gaze to the white haired boy and raised her eyebrows at him. he smirked again and turned his attention to the nice check before him. "thank you for doing business with us!" he chirped as the man stomped from the vicinity. Midna looked over at the now scowling employee and shook her head.  
>"Oh Dark, when are you ever going to learn to make friends…you could have had an excellent opportunity to show off your people skills there and you totally blew it." Midna falsely chided him wagging her finger like a disappointed mother would. Dark Mimicked and exaggerated her movements in a high falsetto, causing the orange haired girl to frown.<p>

"Can you please hustle your cousin out here?" Midna cast Dark an icy look. She should have known better. That was an issue of challenge.

"Ooh hustle..I like your choice of words. A prominent vocabulary always makes for good bed talk." He was relentless, always acting like this never taking things seriously. Her annoyed silence was resolute. A further challenge had been issued.  
>"Well you know, while on the subject of vocabulary I have the entire dictionary written on my dick, want me to put some words in your mouth?" grinning he leaned in closer the young woman who surprisingly, cracked a smile.<p>

"They must be in point .001 font then." the man feigned a heart injury, grabbing at his chest. "you wound me deep, oh so deep. I think there is no recovery from this one…baby I hope you know CPR…you just took my breath away." Midna let out a short laugh and threw a pen at the dramatic Dark.  
>"Too old and too lame, that's a penalty, now you have to complete my request."<p>

"There's no foreplay with you is there queen bee." The light haired boy teased pretending to fumble for the phone. Midna huffed and started to glower at her offender. "Fine fine….what do you want him for anyhow."  
>"I have some exciting news for him." Dark raised an eyebrow. He picked up the phone, dialed a few numbers, and took a breath. "Hey link come to the front office." He drawled, a loud bored tone echoing through the building. moments later a reply which Midna took to be "Kay, be right there, " answered.<br>Hanging up the phone he returned his attention to the woman before him.

"So what is this big news that's come up?" he asked again, Midna knew he truly didn't care for the answer…yet.  
>"Sheik is moving back home, as it would turn out his dear little sister Tetra wants to finish her last year with the friends she's missed so much." She smiled wickedly. Dark caught on immediately and chuckled.<br>"So I take that there's more than the two of them coming." The young woman nodded and smiled slyly.  
>"Sounds like a good time, think it'll be okay if I stick around, you know for help just in case. Purely for the benefit of any party involved…" The light haired man cocked his head to the side and smiled his crooked grin. And with that, Midna knew he was on board.<p>

She flitted around the living room straightening up a pillow here, fluffing a cushion there. To an outsider she looked crazy with her constant movement. To her fiancée however, this was completely normal.  
>"Navi…sit still. I am certain the "mysterious" guests will be overjoyed to see you. I doubt they will care how fluffy our couch is." he said softly. The blue haired woman looked over to the man on the couch and narrowed her eyes. She continued on with her fluffing and dusting. The man sighed again.<p>

"Navi come on please…."The aqua haired girl looked over at the pleading auburn haired boy. She strode over to him and gently brushed the hair from his face. He smiled up at her and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into his lap. She laughed and ran a finger over his dark sin tracing circles.  
>"Sorry Skully…I know I take things too far." She looked up at her love and grinned sheepishly. The sweet moment between the two was doomed not to last as a perfect pair of ne'er-do-wells chose that exact moment to come trampling into the living room. Complete with the raucous they always carried with them.<br>"Tael! Don't you dare text him! unhand that phone you delinquent!" a small blonde girl chased after her brother. The darker haired "delinquent" bounded about bobbing and weaving between chairs, tables, and rooms. In the past couple of years the twins who had once been so identical had now grown a bit. Tatl who had once has short cropped blonde hair had grown it out to be long down her back. Tael, was now a few inches taller than his sister. Still having short hair, it had darkened considerably, almost to being black in color. while the two looked older they were still incredibly small for 16 year olds. Doctors said it was normal for twins but Navi, had always been concerned for them. The two lovers watched the battle of the twins continue for several moments. The auburn haired man chuckled at the mischief being made in the confines of their home and watched the woman in his lap squint her eyes at her siblings. They were in for it now…  
>Standing gracefully, in one giant leap she managed to catch he younger brother by the collar. With a gasp the boy dropped the phone he was holding like a trophy to the floor where is landed with a smack. The small blonde girl shrieked and dashed to her phone where she picked it up and ensured it was unharmed. Luckily for Tael it was, this however did not stop Tatl from attempting to strangle her brother in the meantime. Skull watched for a while, only to divert his attention momentarily to greet the guest who had let themselves in.<p>

She glided in graceful as always, a curtain of satin fabric trailing behind her. she was tall and voluptuous versus the thin framed Navi. Smiling at the sight before her she greeted everyone .  
>"Navi, SK, Tatl, And Tael. Pleasure seeing you all. " she said in a honey toned voice. Navi looked up from the brawl she was trying to break up. Tael waved his arms wildly trying to escape from the vice grip Navi had on him, while his twin was trying to rearrange his face.<br>"Hey Ruto I am glad you were able to make it. Everyone else should be here soon." She directed her attention back to the twins who were now poking and swatting at each other from the looks of it.  
>"Please why don't you sit down?" Skull said calmly. Ruto smiled sweetly and shook her head.<p>

"I think I'd rather stand for now …"she answered eyeballing the seat Skull had gestured to. She didn't trust him. His rap sheet from their past was too much. Smirking, the man shrugged and went back to watching his family. Several minutes passed before a faint knock was heard on the door followed by voices.  
>"Malon you call that a knock… this is a knock!" a loud thump came through making Ruto jump.<br>"Great good job Mido, now if they weren't aware of our presence by your loud voice, most assuredly they know now thanks to your amazing ability to knock on doors and disturb peace." A softer voice spoke up.  
>"Well Ralph for you information perhaps they don't know it's me as a matter of fact I'll let them know now! HEY EVERYONE INSIDE THISIS MIDO, I COME IN SOMEWHAT PEACE WITH RALPH SARIA AND MALON WE ARE HERE TO-" He was cut off suddenly by what sounded like a sharp slap. Ralph had had enough it seemed. Ruto shook her head and headed towards the door. Opening the door, she gave a dazzling smile to the group on the other side. One by one each member entered. When the four had come in Ruto began to close the door but was stopped by a foot poking its way in before she could.<p>

"Aw…what's the rush princess? Don't you want us to come?" Ruto looked up and met the scarlet eyes of the man before her. She felt her face flush slightly at meeting his gaze and muttered something along the lines of sorry…didn't mean to. Behind the first man a second sighed.  
>"Why do you have to give everyone you meet a hard time Dark?" glancing around the shoulder of his cousin Link smiled at Ruto.<br>"Hello Milady, nice to see you today. So any idea what this surprise is we have all come here for?" Ruto shrugged at her long time friend and opened the door for the men to come in. As they entered, they took in the rustic looking house with its brown paneled walls and green ceiling with skylight. Navi and SK certainly had done an awesome job making it look like a forest. A small shriek emitted from Navi as she tossed the twins to the side where they landed on the couch in a heap. Unfortunately, that did not bring their tussle to a conclusion.  
>Smiling radiantly at the boys, the slender girl approached them and gave them hugs.<br>"I'm so happy you guys were able to escape from work to join us, I think you both will enjoy this surprise!"  
>"Oh, I know I most assuredly will." Dark snidely remarked. Link cast him a glare, while Navi glanced at the boy curiously.<p>

"You know what's going on dark? I thought only Midna and I knew…" she inquired. Dark smirked and widened his eyes innocently. He raised his hands up in false surrender.  
>"What me? No I have no idea what is going on. Not a clue. You know how I love surprises." Navi opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off by a sudden buzzing noise.<br>"Holy shit-what!?" Ralph exclaimed. The unfortunate red head had chosen to sit down on the same particular cushion Ruto was offered by Skull. With wide eyes Ralph leapt from the cushion and fell right on top of Mido, squishing him into the hardwood floor. Navi shook her head and sighed and walked over to the shaking chair. Tearing the seat cushion up she found a mechanism of Skull's own design. She frowned and held it up at her fiancée. Skull and the now free Tael were laughing uncontrollably. A brief argument erupted between the three, somewhere in the commotion a high-five was exchanged along with a couple slaps and heated whispering. Mido pushed Ralph from his lap and began shoving the red head childishly. Hurrying over to them Saria and Malon attempted to separate the two before another brawl broke out.

A loud laugh resounded through the room temporarily pausing the group. All arguments came to a sudden halt when they all saw who it was. His blonde hair was slightly shaggy hanging loose in his amethyst eyes, sparkling with laughter as they always had in the past, Sheik stood before them all doubling over in a fit of giggles. As quick as the silence came it was left and was replaced by an outburst of voices and a flurry of arms. He stood there having Ruto hug him and Ralph was shoving him lightly asking where he had been, while Mido paraded around the room in some sort of tribal dance. It was a warm sight to behold. Link was the last to approach his best friend, holding his hand out for a hand shake, which morphed into a manly one armed hug, which then turned into a giant group hug once Mido flew into the two dragging Ralph with him. Even Skull felt his spirits rise with the happy atmosphere, and joined. After several moments of laughter and all the hugging and touching subsided, Saria was the one who broke the silence and asked, "Where's Zelda?"

She was running late. This was most displeasing, she had promised him she would be there a half hour ago, damn why did these meetings have to run so long?! She looked around slowly trying to identify where she was, she hadn't been in this area too often. She brushed a piece of hair from her eye and slowed to look at the street sign she was passing. Should be the next street according to the directions he gave her. she hated driving in suburban areas, they were both cluttered and creepy, everything looked the same, every person trying to be better than their neighbor, all having silent vicious unseen battles.  
>She made the turn and started to look around for what was described as a "vine ridden doll house". She scoured the area and found said house. Pulling her car to a stop, she glanced out the window at the overgrowth called a garden, or so she supposed. Slowly, she disembarked from her car and ventured to the front door. The hardest part was passing through a brush archway of a makeshift vegetation fence, that desperately needed to be trimmed. The sticks grabbed at her hair and clothes tenderly scraping her skin, leaving an uncomfortable itchy feeling. The call for a machete grew in her mind as she made her way to what she hoped was an entrance. Finally reaching the top of the small lush, brick stoop, she fixed herself ensuring no stray leaves or sticks from the gateway thicket had gotten on her. she needed to look presentable after all, this was a big deal.<br>_

Having the gang reunited was a feeling unlike any other. So many questions to be asked and so much catching up to be had. Within the past five years so much had happened! But one thing hung heavy over the newly arrived Sheik, something he had to ask.

"So Navi, " the platinum haired man began. "when did you and SK happen?" the group turned their heads all eager to hear the answer. The peculiar couple had made its debut shortly after Sheik and his family moved and had been quite sudden. The happy twosome however had never volunteered any details on how they got together, then again, no one had ever really asked.

"Ah well, see…" before Navi could get another word out she was interrupted by Tael.  
>"It was me ." he yelled proudly. The silent inquisition began as all eyes were trained on the dark haired loudmouth.<br>"Tatl and I always like SK, he was like our baby sitter for when Navi wasn't around, we liked him so we made him watch us….

_

The day was dark and damp. The afternoon shower had come and gone leaving a light mist covering the area. Everything seemed silent and calm but for one girl it wasn't. The slight girl dashed around looking behind walls and buildings lifting up covers on enclosed spaces and prying open bushes to peer within. No luck. Whatever she was looking for was not in this area. She let out an exasperated sigh and continued to check around the park wildly. She should have told them no! she should have kept a closer eye on them, what if they had been hurt or stolen…tears began to well up in her eyes. She couldn't afford to think like that. she began searching behind another building. A small tap on her shoulder made her spin around and end up face to face with what normally would be a scary sight. A tall lanky lurching figure stood before her. Normally most would scream and run from the boy with the face concealed by his weird sweatshirt. The coconut looking face painted over the zipped up hood was not what one would consider pretty, but she knew better than anyone he hid face for a reason.  
>"did you find them?" she asked her voice dripping with anguish. A short nod was her answer with a swift follow me movement. She followed him down several streets until they arrived at a old house. She knew it well to be his having found the twins here many times before. Picking up the pace she ran inside and was greeted by the sight of the two small cuddling slumbering children on the tattered brown moth eaten sofa. She couldn't stop it anymore and began crying in relief. She turned to the boy behind her and without thinking embraced him tightly. Softly she began sobbing a little harder into his chest . Awkwardly he tried to hug her back, unsure of his actions, no one ever really did this with him, say for the twins.<p>

Softly he spoke in a husky tone. "They had fallen asleep at the park on a bench. I moved them here after he came to get me because she was complaining of being cold. She has a small fever, but nothing too horrible. " Navi glanced up at him in awe of hearing his voice. He never spoke much, even to her. according to the twins they spoke to him all the time. His voice sounded hoarse from under use and a little sad. The realization dawned on her that she had never taken he time to get to know him. The guilt hit her hard. She was overwhelmed with the sudden need to make this up to him, to fix it and make things right. This boy took care of her siblings like they were his own. Her thoughtless actions shocked her.

"You know she probably won't think you're ugly if you take off you mask Skully." A small voice spoke up beside them. Standing there slightly drowsy Tael wobbled back and forth rubbing his eyes.  
>"Actually I am pretty sure she'd really like you, and would want to go on a date with you." A sigh came from the hooded and he made his way over to the small boy picked him up and set him back on the couch with a pat on the head. Within seconds his little eyes fluttered shut and snuggled back up against his sister. Slowly ambling towards her he stopped shortly in front and took breath. An awkward silence followed before Navi broke it with a short outburst.<p>

"You know, he's not wrong, I would really like to go on a date with you."

_

Tael finished his story and smiling proudly at his audience.  
>"and that everyone is how I singlehandedly got them together." Navi rolled her eyes, and SK gave an appreciative look to the younger boy sitting next to him. while his rendition was mostly true, his ignorance to several events that occurred afterward and his slight altering of the last bit of dialogue was greatly appreciated. A knowing glance was exchanged between Midna and Ruto, who knew the real story, while Dark stared blankly at a wall. Mushy love talk wasn't his thing.<br>Sheik nodded in apparent approval and was interrupted before they could move on to the next topic. The doorbell rang once and turned silent. A race occurred between Tael and Mido to the front door to answer it. Tael being champion got to answer it, as Mido cursed him for his means of winning by tripping.

As the girl walked in she smiled vibrantly and waved her hand slightly, Mido jumped up and hugged her.  
>"Zelda! It's so great to see you it's been forever!"<br>Immediately she threw him off with a shriek and backed away over to Link who had rushed to her side. Awkwardly he put his arm around her. a questioning look on all of their faces, he proceeded to explain.  
>"Guys…this is Marin, my girlfriend. " he cleared his throat and looked around at the group.<p>

Upon first glance the girl bared a remarkable resemblance to Sheik's sister. Their faces were the same angled chin and rounded cheeks, eyes the same shape. The coloring on Marin was darker skin tone wise and her had more red in it. from afar they both had dark eyes, but Mido could see up close Marin's were brown. The uncomfortable silence remained.  
>The first person to speak up was not a voice who had not previously been there.<p>

"So Nice to meet you Marin. " All eyes fell to the doorway where a slightly windblown Zelda stood.

_A/N- Okay so short note, Skully, S.K. and Skull, are the same person and f you haven't guessed, this person is Skull Kid._  
><em>Anyway, so much drama to be had! What fun awaits? I hope you guys enjoyed.<em>


End file.
